


Heavy was the winter, love

by MonitorofNothing



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonitorofNothing/pseuds/MonitorofNothing
Summary: Keeping each other warm in the aftermath of the founding stone disaster.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	Heavy was the winter, love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hackle Lemonade Challenge prompt "Comfort".
> 
> Title from Grace Petrie's lockdown song.

Hecate let out the breath she seemed to have been holding all day. She and Ada had finished setting everything to rights, finished crying and talking it all through. They were curled up in bed under two extra blankets with a warming spell, and still Hecate could not stop shivering. The ice had found her bones somehow and she could not persuade it to leave. She snuggled closer to Ada, clutching her tight, nuzzling into the warm place between her neck and her shoulder.

Ada let out a yelp. "Your nose is freezing!"

Hecate pulled back at once. "Sorry. I just c-can't seem to..."

Ada's hands found hers. "Poor darling. Your hands are icy." Hecate shuddered at the mention of ice. "Here," said Ada, "Let me help." 

She slid one of Hecate's chilly hands between her own knees, flinching only slightly at the first touch of it. She tucked the other one under her arm. 

Hecate sighed as gentle heat began to seep into her fingers. "I can't believe you're so warm already," she murmured against Ada's shoulder.

Ada chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You know I never get as cold as you. Better insulated." She ran a hand through Hecate's hair and stroked the side of her face. "Your ears are freezing too."

Hecate grunted, beginning to relax now and not much interested in the state of her ears.

This changed very quickly when Ada bent her mouth to Hecate's ear and brushed soft lips over it, her breath warm on Hecate's skin. "Is this better?" She pulled Hecate's earlobe into her mouth.

Hecate whimpered. She suddenly became very aware of the soft heat of Ada's thighs pressed around her hand. She stretched, brought her gaze up to meet Ada's, letting her change of mood show and flexing her fingers to squeeze Ada's leg.

"Ohh!" said Ada, with the little hitch of breath that still caught at Hecate's heart after almost two decades. "I didn't mean to… that is, I wouldn't say no, but I was honestly just trying to warm you up."

"You did." Hecate kissed her.

Ada hesitated. "You're sure you're not too tired?"

"Sure. Are you?" 

Ada's smile told her all she needed to know. 

"Good," said Hecate, vanishing both their nightgowns and rolling on top of her.

Ada laughed with surprise. She arched her back a little and ran loving fingers up and down Hecate's bare arms. "Kiss me again." 

Fire stole through Hecate's veins at the command, and the ice began to melt at last. She kissed Ada's neck first, her jaw, her ear, biting and sucking a little to pay Ada back for her accidental teasing. Ada moaned and wriggled beneath her. Fingers tangled in Hecate's hair, pulling her mouth back to Ada's before sliding down her arms again, nails dragging just enough to make Hecate gasp. She hadn't realised how much tension she was carrying until it ebbed away, stiffness easing from muscles and mind as Ada's hands deftly reminded her that her body could be a glorious place to live.

When Hecate sighed and shifted her hips, Ada slid a leg between hers, bracing against the mattress to let Hecate move over her as she pleased. She raised a questioning eyebrow, tilted her head on the pillow. _Is this what you want?_ Hecate nodded, biting her lip, then leaned to bite Ada's, kissing her again while she bore down on Ada's thigh and felt exquisite heat begin to build between them.

Hecate moved slowly, drinking her wife in with hands and eyes and mouth. "So beautiful," she whispered between kisses, revelling in the swell of Ada's breasts, the softness of her stomach, the strength of her thighs. Ada was here, warm and real and forever. Her hair shone in the lamplight, and her eyes shone too, full of love and understanding. She knew why Hecate needed this tonight, and she wanted the same, wanted to walk the nightmare out the door and fill the room with joy before surrendering to sleep.

Ada was stroking her thighs, encouraging her to move faster, face filled with admiration and longing. She was flushed, a little breathless already, and her eyes never left Hecate's.

 _"Ada,"_ Hecate breathed, arching upright, head thrown back, hair tumbling everywhere. "Ada, Ada…"

"I'm here,'' said Ada softly. "Darling girl, I'm here. You can let go." 

Hecate did, crying out, hips jolting wildly with the force of her release. She collapsed back into Ada with the aftershocks, little moans and kisses and half-finished words escaping her lips. 

Ada was murmuring into her hair. Hecate couldn't make out the words over the blood thundering in her ears, but she knew the tone, the achingly familiar warmth of Ada's praise. Her heart swelled with love and gratitude. "Ada," she said again. "My Ada." She reached for her wife's hand, kissing the palm and all her fingertips before gently touching her tongue to the pulse jumping at Ada's wrist. Ada's breath quickened and her lips parted.

Hecate brought her mouth back to Ada's shoulder, lips moving from freckle to freckle, forming a necklace of kisses spilling down Ada's chest. She wished she'd been wearing lipstick. They both dearly loved to see Ada painted with her kisses. But she didn't want it enough tonight to abandon what she was doing. She moved lower, intending to taste herself on Ada's skin before settling between her thighs. She was stopped by a gentle tug on her hair.

"Not tonight, love," murmured Ada. "Come back up here and use your fingers. I want you holding me."

"Of course." 

Hecate realised this was what she needed too. Tonight was about closeness and reassurance, and she wanted to be touching as much of Ada as she could. She took Ada's shoulders, rolling her onto her side before curling behind her. Hecate melded her body to Ada's, lips on her neck, knees tucked in close. "How's this?" 

"I was thinking the other way round, but this is lovely."

"I can move," Hecate offered, but Ada caught hold of her arm.

"Don't let go of me." 

Hecate stayed. "I'm here," she whispered, just as Ada had.

Ada sighed happily, drawing her thighs up a little to press herself more closely against Hecate's hips. 

Hecate began to move, rocking them both in a gentle rhythm, mouth exploring everywhere she could reach, fingers sliding smoothly down Ada's stomach and into the welcoming heat of her cunt. Ada's breath came out in a deep groan and Hecate smiled against her skin.

"Is that good?"

"Mm. Another finger."

"Please," prompted Hecate, teeth grazing Ada's ear.

"Please, Hecate."

It felt almost dreamlike, moving languidly together in this warm haze of pleasure and relief. Hecate closed her eyes to let the beloved familiar sounds and sensations wash through her. She moved her mouth back to Ada's neck, leaving marks that would be innocently hidden by her hair in the morning. Hecate pictured reminding Ada not to tuck her hair behind her ears before breakfast, and the way Ada's eyes would flash at the thought of being found out.

Ada moaned, and Hecate scolded herself for letting her attention wander. It wasn't like her to lose focus in bed. But the knowledge that they had come so close to losing all their tomorrows made this one precious enough to linger there, just for a moment.

Ada began to press harder against her hand. "Faster now?" she begged, and Hecate obliged.

"I love you." Ada's breathing was ragged.

"And I love you."

Hecate didn't often say it aloud, letting her eyes and hands speak for her most of the time. So when she did let the words out, Ada understood that they came from the very depths of her soul. They were enough this time to tip her over into a fierce shattering crescendo that had her making enough noise to wake half the castle. Not for the first time, Hecate was profoundly grateful for soundproofing spells. She adored hearing Ada like this, lived for it, but she did not feel inclined to share it with anybody else.

They lay still for a little while, heartbeats slowing together, until Ada turned in her arms, placing a kiss on Hecate's collarbone. "...Warm enough now?"

"Perhaps a little too warm. Would you mind if I took the spell off the blankets?" 

"Go ahead." Ada chuckled drowsily. "How wonderful to be too warm! I couldn't have imagined it a few hours ago..." Hecate smirked as Ada's head grew heavier on her chest. 

"Falling asleep already?" Ada made a muffled sound of assent. "Bring your head back up to the pillow then," Hecate said. "I don't want you hurting your neck."

She ran her fingers through Ada's tousled hair, smiling to herself. She'd always teased Ada about how quickly she could nod off, but for once Hecate thought she wouldn't be far behind. She felt heavy and slow, and deeply happy. Today's events would have to be picked back up and dealt with in the morning but for now it was enough to luxuriate in the little enchanted sanctuary of their bed and know that they were safe.

Ada's eyelids drooped and she blinked with the effort to hold them open. 

"I love you Hecate," she murmured, her voice beginning to blur around the edges. This time Hecate only replied with a smile. She touched her thumb to the dimple in Ada's cheek.

"Sleep now," she said softly.

Ada nodded, burrowing down into the pillow. Her lips moved again as she slipped away into dream. Hecate bent forward to try and make out what she was saying.

She was unsure, but it sounded like _Tomorrow will be beautiful._ A lump formed in Hecate's throat. Ada always believed tomorrow would be beautiful, despite mountains of evidence to the contrary. Hecate pulled her closer, making sure the blankets were still covering her shoulders, and vowed that when the sun came up she would do everything in her power to make Ada's hopes come true.


End file.
